


Wasted

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friends With Benefits, Hayley Atwell - Freeform, Love, Romance, because chris and hayley are amazing, but now not so much, cause it's been 5 years, i essentially just added another character with a hayley atwell fc, i guess is what you can call this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: He knew the minute his mother showed up, his quiet life with his niece was going to be ruined, but he wasn't expecting to see the woman he gave up in order to give Mary as normal of a life as he could give her.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! This is the first time in a long time that I've written a canon divergent (if that's what you would like to call a story where all I've really done is just added a character to the story) fic. I'm pretty excited about it because the character I'm introducing, Ryn Sterling, is so much fun. OH! This story will update every Wednesday and Friday (because that's important to know). ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you all think. Much love!

There are moments where it seems life is like one of those scenes in a movie where the film pauses and the main character has a voice over explaining the situation before backtracking to tell their story. Ryn Sterling was having one of those moments now. She had been interrupted during her current photo shoot to be served a court summons. She couldn't quite believe that Evelyn Adler was summoning her to a court in Florida to showcase her son in a bad light. The following day, she was on a plane, flying from Boston to Florida and being picked up by Evelyn's lawyer.

The lawyer was just as stuck up as Evelyn which meant Ryn was bored to death during the car ride. He went over what she was supposed to say and how she should paint Evelyn in a more positive light. Ryn just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this whole situation really. Diane had called her that night and made her promise to help Frank with Mary. Ryn wasn't entirely sure what was going on but she had made the promise to Diane. She would do anything for those three. Without really thinking anything else of it Ryn went back to her gallery showing. At the end of the night she noticed that she had three missed calls from Frank and a text message from him reading: "I forgot you had that gallery thing. Call me when you can."

Of course Ryn did and at the news of Diane's suicide, she raced to her car to get to Frank's apartment. Police, Medic, and Fire were all there. Apparently she arrived not too long after Frank had gotten back from his date. A six month old Mary reached out when she saw the older woman. She squirmed in Frank's arms until he transferred her into Ryn's arms. Mary began babbling, acting as though everything was normal. That just made Ryn hold onto Mary tight. She wouldn't understand the meaning of tonight for so long. Trying her hardest to hold back tears as the meaning behind Diane's promise finally hit her, Ryn reached out and took Frank's hand. They'd be able to get through this together, she was sure of it.

She never left Frank or Mary's side after that; often taking Mary with her to her studio while Frank taught his classes. This also meant that Ryn knew that Frank was going to take Mary and disappear. Hell, Ryn was the one who gave him the idea. Mary was nearly two when she started showing signs that she was going to be just as smart as her mother. Once those started, Evelyn began voicing her opinion more and more, causing Frank to grow frustrated. "Go away somewhere, somewhere Evelyn won't try to follow and you can raise her without anyone else's influence." Ryn suggested, figuring that he'd at least tell her. That wasn't the case. Frank didn't tell her when or where he was going to take Mary and that hurt Ryn the most.

So when she was served the court summons, she was quite surprised that it was Evelyn doing so and not Frank. Then again she was sure that Frank didn't want to drag her into this, especially since when she was called to the witness stand after his initial shock he looked at her apologetically. Ryn wanted to be upset with him, he left her without so much as a goodbye but seeing how tired he looked, all she wanted to do was give him a hug.

"Ryn Sterling how do you know the defendant?" Evelyn's lawyer asked, motioning back towards Frank.

"I've known him since, when was it Frank, first grade?" She asked, looking at Frank instead of the lawyer.

"Ms. Sterling if you could refrain from actually speaking to the defendant." The judge, who didn't look amused, stated.

"Right, sorry." Ryn apologized, still looking to Frank for an answer. Frank hid his smirk and nodded which caused Ryn to try and hide her smile as well. Behind Frank's shoulder was an older African American woman who was watching the exchange with interest. She too smiled when she saw their smiles. All she knew now was that Frank better fight to keep that sweet child and make sure this Ryn stayed with them.

"I've known Frank and the Adlers since first grade." Ryn finally replied to the question.

"And what do you make of Frank taking the child and bringing her here?" The lawyer asked.

Ryn sighed, getting comfortable in the witness stand seat. "Well, other than me being upset that he didn't tell me where he was going I think he made a good decision."

"And why is that? Don't you think that Frank should have stayed in Boston with you and the plaintiff so that the child could grow to her full potential?"

"Objection! Your honor, the question is leading." Frank's lawyer stood.

"Objection sustained." The judge replied.

Evelyn's lawyer just nodded. Ryn could tell both Evelyn and her lawyer were getting frustrated by Ryn's answers. Ryn never actually agreed to go along with Evelyn's scheme to win custody of Mary. If she was ever asked to choose between Frank or someone else, she would choose Frank every time. "So why do you think the defendant made a good choice?" Evelyn's lawyer asked once again.

"Because he was doing what's best for Mary. He moved somewhere he could do right not only by Mary but Diane as well. Diane wanted him to raise her and honestly Frank would do anything for that girl. I can't attest to living conditions but I'm sure they are not as bad as you made them out to be in the car ride over. There are insects in Boston too, ya know and I'm sure a small house in Florida is a lot better than a small apartment in Boston. Those things can barely hold a single person, imagine if it was two people. Frank is going to let that girl have a life that isn't consumed by numbers and mathematical equations. Mary is going to live a life that a child should live if she remains with Frank. I think that should answer all further questions unless Frank's lawyer has any for me?" Ryn looked from Evelyn's lawyer to Frank's, who shook his head, indicating he in fact had no questions for her but he sure as hell wished he had known about her a lot earlier than this.

"Good, can I get down now?" Ryn asked, looking up towards the judge.

The judge did not look happy but not wanting to cause an uproar simply nodded. Ryn smiled and hopped down. She went to the back row of the seats and waited for the rest of the session to be over. She definitely wouldn't be getting that nice hotel room Evelyn had promised her for coming out which Ryn didn't really care about. She could find her own hotel room if Frank wouldn't let her stay with him, which she hoped wouldn't be the case.

At the end of the session, Evelyn walked passed her first, glaring at her. "You don't know what you've just done," the older woman said.

Ryn just chuckled, shaking her head. "Matter of fact, I do. Thanks for reuniting me with Frank and Mary and it was good to see you too, Evelyn." She waved even though she was talking to the older woman's back.

"I'm sorry she dragged you into this." Frank's voice came from behind her causing Ryn to spin around.

"You should have called me." Ryn replied crossing her arms across her chest.

Frank stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. "I know. You're just doing so well I didn't want to take that away from you."

Ryn shook her head. "You know the perks of being an artist is that I can literally be anywhere and it doesn't matter because I'll always have my clients. The beauty of the internet. Now, where's Mary?"

At that Frank lifted his head and smiled as he offered his hand. Ryn easily took it and followed him out. The two had always been close. Ryn was Frank's escape from the pressures Evelyn placed on him and eventually that led to Diane joining in as well. Frank was Ryn's support, the one who was always telling her that she could do it. Her parents were never as strict as the Adlers or as aloof depending on which Adler being examined but they were always doubting her, always asking "what happens if this doesn't work, do you have a backup plan, what if you taught art or photography instead?" Those questions could weigh on a person but Frank was always there telling her that she could, telling her that she was one of the greatest artists he's ever seen, telling her to keep her head up and to keep following her dreams. If it wasn't for Frank she was sure she wouldn't be as successful as she was now.

"This is cute." Ryn said when they pulled up next to Frank's small blue house. On the drive over they caught up yet they didn't touch the emotions that their separation brought up. He told her about fixing boats and she told him about her latest gallery showing.

"You don't have to lie, Ryn." He looked over at her, trying to get a gage for what she really thought of the home.

"No, really I like it. It's cute." She smiled at him before getting out of the car.

Ryn heard Mary before she saw her. The young girl had been watching out the window waiting for Frank to get back. Roberta had gotten back a few minutes before and was updating Bonnie on what happened. When Mary heard that her "aunt" was here she couldn't be more excited. "AUNTIE RYN!" She called through the opened screen window. Then there was the slam of the front door and a seven year old Mary barreling through the yard to get to the woman she hadn't seen in five years.

Ryn tossed her duffle bag down and picked the girl up as soon as she felt Mary's arms wrap around her neck. "Oh how I've missed you." Ryn said giving the girl a squeeze as she twisted from side to side.

"I've missed you too, Auntie Ryn." Mary whispered snuggling into Ryn's embrace, resting her head in the crook of the woman's neck.

Frank came around and picked up Ryn's bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder as he came over to where Ryn and Mary were. He smiled as he tucked Mary's hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. Oh how he missed Ryn too, missed seeing this interaction. He wished he had been selfish and asked Ryn to come with him when he brought Mary down here. Maybe things could have been different. He placed a kiss to Ryn's hair causing her to look up at him with a smile and a questioning gaze. She had so many questions; would they picked up where they left off or would they move past the friends with benefits relationship they had and actually cross the line into being an actual couple.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked as she watched Frank nudge Ryn forward with his hand on her lower back.

Roberta looked out the window and smiled at the image the trio created. "That would be the girl I was telling you about. The one that Evelyn brought in thinking that she would help her win custody."

"Looks like that backfired on her."

"Oh, it did."


	2. chapter two

Once inside, Ryn set Mary back down. Frank was just about to introduce her to Bonnie and Roberta when Mary pulled on Ryn's hand. "Come on, Aunt Ryn I want you to meet Fred!" The young girl exclaimed, pulling Ryn forward into the living room. Ryn smiled and waved at the women trying to act like they weren't spying out the window earlier. They returned the smile and the wave before turning their attention to Frank.

Frank adjusted Ryn's duffle bag strap on his shoulder. "She'll be staying with us for a few days," was all he offered with a slight shrug of his shoulders before leaving the two to go to his room. While he was sure Mary would insist on Ryn sleeping with her, he was hoping she would wind up in his room, hence the reason he was putting her bag in his room.

"She better be staying longer than that!" Roberta called out to him as quietly as she could but still loud enough that he could hear. Bonnie laughed at the older woman's antics. Of course she wasn't sure how to feel about it and about Ryn's appearance since she and Frank were in a weird flirtation.

Oh he heard and shook his head before coming back out. She was always meddling in someway. Roberta motioned towards the living room when Frank returned from his room. He looked over, curious to what she wanted him to see. It was Ryn and Mary sitting in the middle of the floor. Ryn was holding Fred and petting him while listening to all that Mary had to offer. Mary looked happy, something he hadn't really seen on her since this whole thing started.

"Now why wouldn't you tell her where you were going? That child doesn't run out of the house like that for just anybody." Roberta said as Frank turned to look through the fridge to see if there was anything he could throw together for dinner.

At her words he turned back to her with a stern look. "Roberta," He warned. That was a conversation he was most certainly not having with his landlord in front of Bonnie without the person who he really needed to have that conversation with.

Roberta raised her hands in surrender, for now at least. She was definitely not going to let this go. "Okay, okay. You can at least tell us who she is."

Frank began pulling out the ingredients to make hoagie sandwiches. He didn't really feel like cooking tonight with the knowledge that his mother tried to turn his best friend against him. "She's a family friend and Mary's godmother."

"Then why are we even in this mess? Ryn's Mary's guardian." Roberta asked.

Frank shook his head. "She was never named Mary's guardian. They're two completely different things. Trust me I already looked at that option."

Both women sighed, well there went that idea.

"Frank!" Mary called out before coming into the kitchen, Ryn was right behind her. "Aunt Ryn's really staying with us?"

Frank chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Aunt Ryn is really staying with us."

Mary began jumping all around repeatedly saying "Yay!"

"Well, we better get going," Bonnie spoke up, silently requesting Roberta to leave with her so she didn't seem she was doing it out of jealousy.

"Do you two want sandwiches to go?" Frank asked, figuring that the two ladies were staying for dinner since that seemed to become the norm since the case started.

"No, thank you, dear. It was nice to meet you, Ryn." Roberta said, standing up to follow Bonnie out.

"It was nice to meet you too. Sorry I wasn't able to formally introduce myself to either of you but Mary filled me in." Ryn laughed causing the two other women to chuckle.

Bonnie and Roberta said goodbye to Mary who then skipped back towards the living room proclaiming something about getting it ready for Aunt Ryn's sleep over. Ryn laughed but stayed in the kitchen, making her way over to where Frank stood.

"Have you branched out on your sandwiches yet or should I still make yours how I always have?" He asked her as he cut open the hoagie bun he was going to use to make her sandwich.

"Nope. I'll have a Frank Classic, please." Ryn teased him before starting to go through the cabinets in order to find the glasses so she could set the small table.

Frank chuckled and looked up from where he was layering the deli meats. "Second cabinet, left of the sink." He told her.

Ryn followed his instructions, pulling three glasses from the cabinet. She smiled her thanks and began to set the table.

"You don't have to do that you know." Frank told her as he began to make his own sandwich.

"I wanted to anyways. Now what do you normally like to drink?" She asked making her way over to the fridge.

"Mary usually has some lemonade while I have a beer. There should be some water, I think we have apple juice this go around, beer and lemonade in there. When I go to the store I'll get you that wine you like."

"You don't have to. I've gotten used to your beer."

"I want to." At that Ryn looked up at Frank from where she was crouched down in front of the fridge. He turned to look at her when he didn't hear anymore movement from her. This whole thing was beginning to feel familiar. It was like when they were first adjusting to things after Diane was gone. That familiar spark was there too when they locked eyes. They had begun to act more and more like a couple as time went on then. Well it was more like they were far more comfortable with showing public displays of affection whenever despite them just being friends. If Frank was being honest with himself the real reason behind him not asking Ryn to come with him and Mary to Florida was because he was scared of taking that next step with Ryn. He was afraid of losing her if he ruined the relationship.

"Well, thank you." Ryn replied, grabbing two bottles of beer and the lemonade jug to pour Mary's drink. She poured Mary's glass and opened her and Frank's beer as Frank brought the plate of sandwiches over.

"Mary, dinner!" Frank called out and the young girl came running in.

"Aunt Ryn, come sit next to me." Mary said, pulling a chair closer to where she was sitting.

Ryn laughed and moved the chair back so she was sitting in between Frank and Mary. "How about I sit in the middle so we don't elbow each other while we eat?"

Mary agreed and soon they all were tucking into their sandwiches. After dinner Ryn helped clean up and then followed them out to the living room to watch a movie. Mary sat in the floor with Fred while Frank and Ryn were on the couch. At first they were sitting a part. Ryn couldn't bring herself to curl up against his side no matter how much she wanted to.

Frank was a little hurt by the action but understood. He had hurt her when he brought Mary to Florida. He could tell when she spoke on the stand about it. Her tone was as brass and straightforward as ever. It always was when she was upset and doing something she didn't want to do. Her eyes, however, betrayed her. There was hurt locked behind those amber eyes and he had done that to her. Frank sighed and focused on the movie. They couldn't jump back into anything until they talked through everything.

When the credits rolled, they had noticed Mary had fallen asleep. Frank stood and picked his niece up as Ryn turned off all of the electronics. They moved around and about each other as if they had done this a million times yet just a couple of hours ago it was like they were miles apart. As Frank tucked Mary in bed, Fred jumped up and curled into a ball at her feet.

Ryn crept into Frank's room and got her pajamas out of her bag with a soft smile. She had missed this. It was nice to come home to when she had locked herself away in her studio with all her own thoughts. She couldn't think about that now though. So she went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she pulled out the old t-shirt she had packed, she froze. Tonight's conversation was about to get really interesting. She changed into the t-shirt and pulled on the cute pajama booty shorts she had packed.

"Is that my shirt?" Frank asked as Ryn reappeared from the bathroom. He was standing by the closet, shimmying out of his jeans so he would be left in a t-shirt and his boxers to sleep in. He couldn't believe she still had that shirt of his and it looked even more worn than it already was.

The shirt had a Big Ben silhouette on it with the words London to the side of it. It was one of those cheesy tourist t-shirts people bought for each other when they visited places. His mom had gotten it for him in high school. He had given it to Ryn in college after a frat guy spilled his beer all over her at a party. It was lying in the back of his car for a reason he couldn't remember now and had given it to her to change into. She had changed in his car as he drove back to the dorm. He knew she kept it. She had told him he wasn't getting it back but he never thought she would still have it.

"Uh, yeah it is." Ryn replied, trying so hard not to blush as she walked past him. She was planning on just sleeping on the couch but it seemed like Frank had other ideas.

He jumped in front of her just as she made it to the doorway and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

"The couch." Ryn answered, crossing her arms over her chest. She was not going to let him into anything more. That was her plan anyways.

"No you're not. I'm not letting you sleep on that lumpy thing." Frank shook his head, taking a step closer so he wasn't at the full length of his arm away from her.

"I'm not the princess and the pea, Frank. I think I can manage." Ryn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna bite, Ryn. It's not like you haven't shared a bed with me before." His hands slid down just past the end of the t-shirt sleeve and began to caress her skin in hopes it would persuade her to take up his offer.

"Yeah but that's been years. I still could have been sharing your bed." Ryn's eyes widened at her last sentence. Her mind was definitely not in sync with the words she was saying. She was nowhere near ready to have this conversation.

The two just stared at each other after that. The tension between them filled the room and could be cut with a knife. "I never meant to hurt you, Cathryn." Frank whispered, his eyes shining with his apology.

Ryn stiffened at the sound of her full name. He never called her Cathryn unless it was serious. "Well, you did, Frank. How was I supposed to keep my promise? How could you not tell me you were leaving? Leaving was my idea in the first place! I missed you Frank. I missed you and Mary so much and you changed your number so I couldn't call. You erased me from your life, Frank like I was nothing. I didn't get so much as a goodbye." She sniffled, moving her hands up so she could wipe the tears that she felt rolling down her cheeks.

Frank's heart broke. "I didn't want your life to change as much as mine had. You had a gallery to run you were on the up and up with your art and I couldn't ruin your life like that. You had been working so hard and showing everyone who had told you that you needed a backup plan wrong. I couldn't take that away from you."

"My life was ruined the day you left Frank. My studio was far too quiet without Mary there. My life was quiet without you there. You should have consulted me about a decision that impacted my life before you made it." She removed Frank's hands from her arms and backed away. "I'm gonna go sleep with Mary." She then stepped around Frank's form and tip-toed out to where the young girl was sleeping. Ryn pulled back the blanket and crawled in as quiet as she could so to not wake up Mary.

Mary stirred and turned so she was curled against Ryn's side, causing the woman to smile. Ryn kissed the top of Mary's head and settled in for the night, falling asleep. 


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This will be my last update for this week. Tomorrow starts my weekend adventure to get to my cousin's wedding. SO this story won't update again until next Wednesday. Thank you all for the support so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Much love!

Mary woke up first the next morning, as she always did. Her first instinct was to reach out in order to bring Fred closer to her so she could get a few more morning snuggles before the appropriate time to go wake up Frank was upon her. She was not met with fur though, she was met with a t-shirt and something bit bigger than Fred. She opened her eyes and gasped in excitement.

It was Ryn. Her most favorite person in the whole wide world besides Frank and Roberta was sleeping next to her. “Ryn, Aunt Ryn, wake up.” She gently shook her godmother’s shoulder.

Ryn groaned and pulled Mary into her chest. “Five more minutes.” She grumbled which caused Mary to giggle.

“C’mon, Aunt Ryn, I didn’t even tell you the good stuff yesterday.” Mary tried to persuade the half asleep woman as she squirmed to get out of Ryn’s hold.

Ryn let out a dramatic sigh, letting Mary go so she could rub the sleep out of her eyes. “You mean there’s more stuff than Fred, Roberta and starting school?” She acted surprised as she shift to sit up on the bed.

Mary nodded and sat up too. She spotted Fred lying at the foot of the bed and pulled him up up to her lap. She cuddled the orange cat for a bit before she started talking. “Before you came, my dad testified and he didn’t even come to see me.” She spoke into Fred’s fur. Despite what Frank did to cheer her up the thought of her dad being so close and choosing not to see her still hurt.

“Oh sweetie.” Ryn gathered both Mary and Fred into her lap, pressing a kiss to the top of the girl’s hair. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

Mary smiled, snuggling into Ryn’s side. “That’s what Frank said. He took me and Roberta to the hospital and we watched dad’s come out to say that their baby was born. He said that he was the one to come out and tell everybody.”

Ryn smiled and nodded. “He sure did.”

“You were there?” She looked up in wonder.

“Of course, I was. He came running out those doors, so excited. He even picked me up and spun me around before bringing us all back to meet you. You had him wrapped around your finger and you were barely in the world yet.”

That made Mary smile. “Did you know that Evelyn took me to Boston?”

Ryn gasped and shook her head. “And you didn’t even come to see me? I’m a little hurt.” She placed a hand over her heart.

“I asked but Evelyn said that you were too busy.” Mary explained as she stood up on the bed grabbing a picture frame from the shelf above her bed.

Ryn rolled her eyes. Of course, Evelyn would say that.

“She gave me this photo to keep though.” Mary said as she sat back down, handing the frame to Ryn. Inside the frame was a picture of Ryn, Frank and Diane. It was trivia night at one of the bars closest to the campus both Frank and Diane worked at. They were all laughing. The picture was taken to show who the teams were. They were called Artistic Differences since they all looked at the world through different lenses.

Ryn smiled at the photo before looking over at Mary. “This is a good picture to have.”

Mary nodded and took the frame back. “I like it because everyone is smiling.”

“So what were you doing in Boston?” Ryn asked, not really wanting to focus on the picture anymore. It was a good memory but both she and Mary were beginning to miss Diane which was bringing down their moods.

“Evelyn brought me to MIT. She showed me where my mom’s picture could be and then this guy had an incorrect problem up on the board and told me to solve. Clearly I couldn’t because it was wrong but after I was allowed to correct it, I solved it and the guy was impressed.” Mary explained.

“Well that barely showed you anything of Boston.” Ryn stated, hating the fact that it was clear that Evelyn only wanted Mary around to solve math problems.

Mary shrugged. “I was only there for a couple of days.”

“Couple of days or not I’m going to have to give you a proper tour of Boston,” Ryn nodded.

“But I want to stay here with Frank,” Mary insisted.

“Of course. It’s for when you come up to visit,” Ryn smiled.

“Or you could just stay with us here. I mean Boston was pretty but it didn’t seem very fun.” Mary suggested, secretly hoping that Ryn would stay.

“That’s because Evelyn doesn’t know how to have fun.” Frank said as he entered the room. He leaned up against the wall watching the two turned to face him with a gasp.

“Frank, you’re awake!” She bounced over to him, throwing herself at him.

Frank caught her, tickling her sides a bit. “I am and since I wasn’t jumped on, I’ll actually make pancakes for breakfast.” He said which caused Mary to cheer.

Ryn watched the interaction with a smile. Mary jumped down from Frank’s hold and tugged him towards the kitchen. Ryn used the distraction and hurried into Frank’s bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

“How’d you sleep?” Frank asked her once she reappeared.

“Like a baby.” She replied with a smile as she poured everyone drinks.

“Good,” was all Frank said. He was secretly disappointed. He had been hoping that he would be able to convince her to share his bed once again. The fact that she was close yet so far away led to a fitful sleep for himself.

“Aunt Ryn, how long are you staying anyways?” Mary asked in between bites of pancake.

“Probably til the end of the trial.” Ryn answered honestly.

“You don’t want to stay with us forever?” Mary asked, feeling sad that the older woman wasn’t going to stick around.

“That isn’t my call, sweet pea. I’m probably overstaying my welcome just by stay as long as I am.”

“Frank tell Ryn that she’s not overstaying and that she can stay with us forever.” Mary pleaded, pouting towards Frank in hopes that the puppy eyes would work.

“Ryn, you aren’t overstaying your welcome, but Mary, Ryn does have her own life back in Boston. She’s got a gallery and a studio to run, the world’s next masterpieces to create.” Frank said, trying to remind himself more than anything. There was a reason he didn’t bring Ryn with him in the first place. He certainly wasn’t going to turn her world upside down now just like he tried not to do when he brought Mary down to Florida.

“You and Frank can always come and visit.” Ryn assured her, taking Frank’s words as him not wanting her there any longer than she had to be.

That didn’t go over too well with Mary. She sat back in her seat and pouted, arms crossed over her chest. Frank had told her to not argue with adults and it seemed like the adults in the room made a final decision. It wasn’t what she wanted. There had to be a way to get her aunt to stay. She needed to talk to Roberta; Roberta would know and would help her out to get what she wanted. The older woman seemed to like Ryn around too so surely she would help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken forever to get this chapter out. I hope this makes up for the wait! Much love!

After breakfast, Mary had decided instead of going with Frank and Ryn to the latest boat he was fixing up, she would go over to Roberta’s. That way she could hopefully come up with a master plan and no one would have to worry about Boston ever again. Ryn was secretly grateful because that meant she could have a discussion with Frank about things. 

“So, you fix boats now?” She figured it would be better to start off slow.

Frank chuckled. “I was wondering when that question was going to come up.”

“I just find it an interesting career change. And you’re actually good at this?”

“I think you have forgotten how many times I helped you with that old clunker of a car you used to drive around.” 

Ryn gasped. “Don’t you disrespect her that way. Especially now that you’ve got this.” She patted the dashboard of Frank’s truck.

He gave her a quick glance before focusing back on the road. “That thing broke down on you at least once a month.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I had such a rugged budding mechanic at my beck and call.” She shook her head with a laugh. “How many women have you brought down to a boat you’ve been working on?” She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

There was a mixture of a smirk and a sheepish look that graced his features. He felt a little guilty for getting caught but this was also a prime time to tease Ryn. “Why? You trying to make sure you’re the first?” 

Ryn rolled her eyes, glad that they were stopping so she could get out and away from the thought he had put in her head for at least a little bit. “No.” She said, getting out of the truck.

A true smirk graced his features at the knowledge that he had gotten to her. She even set the whole thing up so nicely so really she couldn’t be mad. “There’s not much space on this one anyway so don’t worry, I won’t try anything.” 

“Good, because I thought I made that perfectly clear last night.” She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she followed him out to the boat.

“Oh, you did.” 

She sat on the pier, resting against the post the boat was tied to while Frank was down working in the boat. For awhile, there was silence between them as Frank worked and Ryn soaked up rays from the sun and listened to the water lapping at the shore. “You know what I can’t fathom?” She finally spoke up when she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“That I now work on boats? We just had this conversation, Ryn.” Frank teased from where he was working on the motor. 

“No, well, I mean yes, but that’s not what I meant.” She sat up a little straighter so she could watch him as he worked, hoping to catch onto any non verbal cues. “What I can’t fathom is how you let Evelyn take Mary to Boston. You know she only wants that little girl so she can figure out that fancy math problem.”

Frank sighed as he tightened one last bolt. “I really don’t want to have this conversation right now, Ryn.”

“And why not? You know you could have called, told me she was coming. I could have showed her the studio, the city, that there’s life beyond math problems.” She argued, moving away from the post she was resting against. 

He pulled on the rip cord and let out a sigh of relief when it started. “Get on the boat.” He turned to face Ryn.

“What?”

“Get on the boat, Ryn.” If they were going to have this conversation, it was going to be far away from where anyone could walk by. “I need to do a test drive.”

Ryn groaned as she stood. “Fine.” She stepped from the pier to the boat, sitting in one of the passenger seats. 

“Are you ever going to answer my question?” She asked once they had been driving for awhile. 

In response, Frank just sped up. He was taking her to one of the barrier islands off the coast. It was nothing but sand and water, but it was perfect for private conversations or for when he and Mary just wanted to get away for a little bit. 

When the reached their destination, Frank helped Ryn out of the boat. Figuring that he would talk when ready, Ryn waited, walking alongside him in silence. 

“I let her go because she deserves to see all of her options. She hated it so I took that as a win. All I want is for this to go away as smooth and quick as possible. She doesn’t need all of this added stress.” 

“You’re right, Mary doesn’t need all of this added stress but you let Evelyn see what Mary could do. She’s not going to let up Frank and you know it.” 

“I am well aware of my mother’s evil doings, Ryn, but I couldn’t say no. It wasn’t in the best interest of the case.” Frank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I knew the moment I heard your name called you would get too invested in this.” 

Ryn spun around to face him, clinched fists and a fire in her eyes. He should have been scared but this wasn’t the first time he had seen her wrath, or even seen it. He used to think how sorry the poor souls were who inflicted this reaction out of her. Now that he was on the receiving end, he was surprised he was able to stand his ground. 

Then she took a step forward and that moment of bravery went away. Her mouth opened to start her rant and he remembered that even though she was a brilliant artist, she knew how to wield her words like the best swordsman.

“And what exactly, is that supposed to mean, Francis? You could have told me no, you could have sent me home but yet you’re letting me stay until this mess is over. You say I’m too invested? Then where is your investment? You’re her uncle! Diane left Mary with you for a reason and you just let Evelyn see how gifted that little girl is. And I’m too invested in this?”

Frank groaned, grateful that he had at least done something smart today by taking them to a remote island to hash everything out. “I just told you, I had to! She had to see how the other side lived so if it came down to it, she could make a decision. She told me she didn’t want to go so I’m fighting like hell so she doesn’t have to.”

Another step forward, her hands were now placed on her hips. “Then why was she the one to summon me and not you? I would have come in a heartbeat if you had just told me what was going on but no, I had to be subpoenaed by the Wicked Witch of the West!”

“Because I wanted to keep you out of this mess, Ryn. I was trying to save one of our lives from changing completely and clearly it wasn’t going to be mine.” She looked a little shocked at that, not quite so quick to reply so he kept going. “You told me Diane called you, Ryn. You don’t think I was able to somehow put things together? You were a sister to her, a role model. She wanted nothing more than to be able to live a life as freely as yours. She knew though that no matter how free you seemed to be that you would always be there for us, always look out for us, so she made sure you always would. I don’t know what kind of promise she made you make but let it go, Ryn, because I’m clearly not keeping mine.”

“I will always look out for you and Mary, promise or no promise. I may not have had contact with you for years but every night, I sent a prayer up, hoping that you two were okay and well taken care of. You were so worried about ruining my life you didn’t stop to think that you leaving without so much as a text would do just that.” She swiped at her cheeks to remove the few tears that had fallen. “You have given Mary the best life and will continue to do so. You just have to finally start being smart about it.” 

She started walking back to the boat. She got her answer and now she was definitely going back to Boston after the trial was done. It was clear to her that she wasn’t wanted. Frank sighed, looking up at the sky for a moment before chasing after her. This was not how things were meant to go. “Ryn, wait.” He reached out and took a hold of her hand to get her to stop. 

Ryn whirled around, pulling her hand out of his grasp as she did so. “What, Frank? What more could there possibly be said?”

“I made sure that Mary remembered her Auntie Ryn because she needed to know that there was someone else out there in her corner. I can’t believe you didn’t see the painting you did for her hanging over her bed. She barely knew you and yet missed you as if you had been in her life this entire time. Everytime she would ask about you, I came closer and closer to calling you but I never did because I’m an idiot. I know I can’t take back what I did. I know it’ll be awhile until we could even remotely have what we did but I miss you, Ryn, and I’m so sorry.” 

A smile crept its way onto her features before she grew serious. He couldn’t get away with things that easy. She wouldn’t allow it. “Well, I’m glad you know that you’re gonna have to work for it because a simple sorry isn’t gonna let you off the hook that easy.” 

He flashed her that charming grin of his, thrilled to know that she had forgiven him. “Oh, I’m well aware.” Placing a kiss on the side of her head as he walked by, he stopped a little bit ahead and offered out his hand. 

Ryn rolled her eyes but placed her hand in his. “Still not off the hook.”

Frank just chuckled as they walked hand in hand back to the boat.


End file.
